Darius's new begining
by marez04
Summary: hey this is my first story so plz tell me what you think thx !this i my own made up story i got the idea from naruto and i am not stealing any ideas just using the settings and some ideas that are small details.
1. Chapter 1

**Darius's new beginning'**

I remember that night when i was on the bridge starring at the nigh time sky, that night is most precious to me it was a night i never would forget!i remember walking out of the village to get away from all of the parades and all of the dumb festivities,so what if the war ended so what if we won, at what cost though,i don'tget why anyone would celebrate the death of there own family.i stood over the black water that lay before me it was peaceful just like the world should be but when a pebble gets thrown into the water it is no longer peaceful but just anthere way the world is right now!i stood facing the crescent moon and all its beauty it alone controlled this pond of water. ''hey Darius come join the party were all gonna go out of the village and walk straight to the death village and demand the herokage to be hanged for his crime to the world!''said a drunk bizo''. i just stood there amazed at how we had won the war and yet it still wasn't enough! " why do you ask me this question when you know my answer by how i feel about this retched war!''i said! whatever, ill find someone Else to go wit us maybe the mikikage will go wit us since his only son was slain by the herokage, hmm, don't you think that maybe you should grow up and see that this war will never end without death and now you sit here when we are all celebrating on a victory, you sit here moping around like it was bad of what we did of what everyone did,no? and yet when you were young who was your only friend? me! And because of me you grew up a strong young ninja but yet when you took the oath to be a ninja you knew that it meant you would die or your enemy would die no otheir way,and yet even if you find a way to save both of you and your enemy their will always be others that will take there place as your enemy which means only one solution "kill!".that is the ninja way!!!that is the village way!!that is the way of life!!"said the drunk Bizo". even tho he was drunk he made perfect sense, i did take the oath but i didn't think that it would all be killing,no i cant give in to him hes not right, there are millions of otheir ways besides death and i am gonna find them!''i thought to my self long and hard as Bizo just walked away from me, i knew that staying here was pointless i had to much on my mind to think of the beautythis pond gave out to the world!i slowly walked back to the city square were just a few minutes ago it was packed with villagers and ninjas of the village. i saw how the trash was still covered all over the place and how the strays of homeless people mostly kids came to look for something that was left behind mostly just food but a few found money and cans to sell.i saw a boy about only thirteen years old just a few years younger then me, i saw the young boy look at me in despair i felt bad, not about how the boy was living,but why the boy was living like this why all of these people were living like this because of that stupid war!i swore to myself right there that whateer it takes im gonna bring peace to this land and to the world!i am gonna write a new begining!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**me!!**_

When i finally got home i walked straight to my room and started drawing ideas for juts-us that i could use,this was my usual process when i started making a new technique some times i would just lay down and uSe the ideas that come to me but not today not now i had to get this idea that i got on paper so that i wouldn't lose it. i tore open the booklet of all my ideas i saw how many i made some were failures but others worked very good and sometimes i would mix ideas up and use that as a totally new idea, i was always creating new jutsus and everyone new that people would sometimesask me to help them but i would always refuse because if i let them gain this power they could se it for the wrong reasons! i swiftly wrote down what i was thinking and i was surprised to see how great the idea was turning out to be i knew that even if this idea didn't do the job of bringing peace, it would surly help! after i had gotten my idea down on paper i felt more relaxed i even went down stairs to get something to eat since i haven'teaten all day. after i ate i went back up stairs to get some rest because tomorrowi would start my new training! I couldn't get the rest i need that night because i kept on dreaming that i was at the town square were all those people were nd that they all looked at me with high expectations! when dawn finally came i got dressed in my usual outfit it was a black long jacket and it cove my neck all the up to the side of my mouth! i wore long skinny jean that were also black since that was my favorite color and i always liked to match. i had a white regular shirt under my jacket though and it only was visible when i didn't have my jacket connected to each other! my white t-shirt was showing only on my stomach and i thought i actually looked very nice. my hair was just like my clothes, black! it was as long as 2 inches and it was very spikedall around my head! the one thing that i knew that stood out on me was my eyes! i had the Sharingan eyes because i was a lost family member andi only recently found out about my eyes i too was once an orphan to the ninja world but i had escaped thanks to my power and my cunning skills! i never once thought that i would be able to hold a power like the Sharingan i new very little of it since my family is gone and I'mthe only Uchia left that hasn'tabandoned his village, yet! i walked out of my house into the cold air that was on thismorning. i looked at the sun because today it looked more stunning then ever! i turned and started walking down the street thinking of only one thing, my new jutsu! i knew that i couldn't practice it just yet the time had to be right and unfortunately that time was soon to come.


End file.
